tartarugas_ninjasfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Destruidor
Destruidor é um mestre de Ninjutsu, um inimigo e rival de Splinter, o "pai adotivo" de Karai, o líder nefasto do clã do pé, e um dos dois antagonistas principais da série, sendo a primeira Os Kraang. Ele é o antagonista secundário da Season 1, um dos dois principais antagonistas da Season 2, e o principal antagonista da Season 3, e da segunda parte da Season 4. Na Season 5, ele foi o principal foco do primeiro arco. E fez o seu retorno em "Fim dos Tempos". Bio '' Me chame de mestre Destruidor. Eu tenho treinado nos caminhos de Ninjutsu para toda a minha vida e eu afiar minhas habilidades para o nível mais alto. Um velho inimigo meu, Splinter, está escondido na cidade de Nova York e treinamento de uma banda peculiar de ninjas. Chegou a hora de pagar todos eles uma visita, e nada vai me impedir de me vingar. Nada. '' - Destruidor Aparência Nesta versão, os picos do Destruidor são um pouco maiores e mais volumosos, embora o seu corpo é um monte mais fino. Ele ainda continua mantendo as luvas de ombro, braço e perna. No entanto, sua mão 'garras' estão agora se fundiu com as luvas de braço. Diferente da maioria das encarnações, esta versão do O Destruidor tem um ferimento horrível no lado direito de seu rosto, que ele recebeu quando atacou Yoshi em sua casa e acendeu uma grande fogueira (presumivelmente). Certa vez, ele tinha cabelo preto e um rosto completamente natural, mas ele também perdeu ambos os aspectos durante o incêndio. Ele agora sofre de queimaduras graves, embora ele ainda é surpreendentemente competente, como um lutador. Ele ainda é discutível ou não, ele perdeu a visão do olho direito no fogo, como é agora vermelho sangue com apenas uma íris azul no meio dela. = Season 1 = Na primeira temporada, ele apareceu como o inimigo mais mortal das tartarugas. Em O Surgimento das Tartarugas, Parte 2, ele viu o símbolo do Clã do Hamato na TV, e jurou continuar a sua vingança. Em Novo Amigo, Velho Inimigo, ele enviou o Bradford para se passar por um amigo do Mikey e depois destrui-los e as tartarugas. Em Nunca Diga Nunca, ele já estava cansado dos fracassos de Xever e Bradford em tentar destruir as tartarugas e o Splinter. Em O Desafio, ele decidiu acabar com as tartarugas com as suas próprias mãos. Em Panico nos Esgotos, o Mestre Splinter teve uma visão dele acabando com as tartarugas e ao mesmo tempo o Destruidor estava planejando explodir o esgoto para achar o Splinter. Em Ataque dos Saberos, ele ia acabar com o Baxter Stockman, mas ele tem outros planos para ele. Em Garota Nova na Cidade, foi revelado que ele tem uma filha chamada Karai. Em A Agenda Alien, Karai descobriu que os Kraangs estão na terra e tenta dizer a ele. Em O Pulverizador, ele viu o Fiskface usando as suas novas pernas cibernéticas. Em A Armadilha de Baxter, ele deu mais uma chance para o Baxter. Em O Inimigo do Meu Inimigo, ele,Karai e uma nave Kraang lutaram contra as tartarugas. Em A Vingança de Karai, ele enviou Karai para descobrir mais sobre os Kraangs e se vingar das Tartarugas. Em O Retorno do Pulverizador, foi revelado que ele queria criar um exercito de mutantes. Em Operação:Libertação, foi revelado que ele e os Kraangs estão buscando vingança contra as tartarugas. Em O Confronto, Partes 1 e 2, ele enviou Karai para sequestrar a April e entrega-la aos Kraangs e atrair o Splinter para uma armadilha. Season 2 Na segunda temporada, ele retornou como o antagonista principal ao lado dos Kraangs. Em A Situação Mutante, is Kraangs estavam levando mais mutagênico para ele. Em Sigam o Líder, ele deixou a Karai no comando e foi para o Japão. Em Alvo;April´o Neil, ele apareceu como um homograma para dar uma mensagem a Karai Em Minhocaos, Partes 1 e 2, ele retornou com um novo capanga chamado Garra de Tigre e o enviou para capturar o Splinter e as tartarugas. Na Parte 2, ele reuniu todos os seus capangas do Clã do pé para testemunhar a luta entre ele e o Splinter. Em A Mutação Solitária de Baxter Stockman, ele e Rahzar foram ate o laboratório do Stockman para dizer que ele já estava cansado dos seus fracassos e o transformou numa mosca mutante. Em A Ira do Garra de Tigre, ele concedeu o Garra de Tigre a se-vingar das tartarugas e do Mestre Splinter. No final do episodio, ele revelou a Karai que o Splinter é o verdadeiro pai dela. Em A Lenda do Kuro Kabuto, ele enviou o Garra de Tigre, o Rahzar, o Fiskface e o Stockman-Fly para recuperar o Kuro Kabuto que foi roubado pelo Anton Zeck que foi contratado pelo Ivan Steranko, Em A Vingança é Minha!, Karai foi se-vingar dele, mais ele tinha outros planos para ela, as tartarugas e o Splinter. Depois dela ter se transformado numa serpente mutante ele jurou que ia se-vingar o Hamato Yoshi pela mutação da Karai. Em A Invasão, Partes 1 e 2, ele ajudou o Kraang prime a invadir a terra numa segunda invasão e depois de ter lutado contra o Leatherhead e jogado o Splinter na água do esgoto, ele desapareceu. Season 3 Na terceira temporada, ele retornou como o principal antagonista. Ele apareceu no Flashback da April no primeiro episódio da terceira temporada. Em Busca Interior, ele retornou como o rival do Leonardo e depois foi derrotado. Em Voltando para Nova York, a cidade tinha sido conquistada por ele e pelos Kraangs, ele também estava tramando em trair os Kraangs e ter Nova York para si mesmo. Em Caçada á Serpente, ele lutou contra as tartarugas enquanto o Fiskface e o Rahzar estavam enfrentando o Ivan Steranko e o Anton Zeck. Mais tarde no final do episodio. Ele pediu ao Stockman que transformasse o Anton Zeck e o Ivan em mutantes como um porco e um rinoceronte. Em Porco e o Rinoceronte, ele enviou o Bebop [ Anton Zeck ] e o Rocksteady [ Ivan Steranko ] irem capturar a Karai. Em Casey Jones VS. the Underworld, ele e o Clã do pé foram procurar um cara chamado Don Vizioso e depois eles lutaram contra o Casey e as tartarugas. Ele também tem um novo capanga chamado Hun [ o líder dos Dragões Negros ]. Em Clash of the Mutanimals, ele facilmente derrotou as tartarugas e os Mutanimals sozinho, mais o Slash derrubou um tronco do seu calabouço na sua cabeça. Em The Deadly Venom, ele estava controlando a cabeça da Karai e a ordenou que atacasse o Splinter e as tartarugas, juntamente com April e Casey. Em Tale Of the Yokai, ele lutou contra o Hamato Yoshi pelo amor da bela Tang Shen e pela sua filha a Hamato Miwa [ Karai ]. Em O Ataque do Mega-Destruidor, ele enviou o Bebop e o Rocksteady para acabar com as tartarugas, mais depois de ter criado o Mega Destruidor e dele ter sido destruído, ele mandou o Garra de Tigre ataca-los. Em Aniquilação da Terra, Parte 2, ele juntamente com os seus capangas, ajudaram as tartarugas e o Mutanimals a impedir a invasão dos Triceratons. Mais tarde, ele matou o mestre Splinter e foi sugado pelo buraco negro. = Season 4 = Ele apareceu no flashback do Leonardo no primeiro episódio da quarta temporada. Ele apareceu no treinamento das tartarugas no sétimo episódio da quarta temporada. Na segunda parte da quarta temporada, ele se tornou um super mutante chamado "Super Destruidor", e também, se tornou o principal antagonista novamente. Usando uma fórmula de mutagênico especial, Oroku Saki se recupera e se torna o Super Destruidor para recuperar o controle do Clã do Pé de Karai, acabar com Splinter e as tartarugas, e até mesmo chegar o suficiente para injetar um mutagênico mais instável em si mesmo. Ele acaba matando Splinter apuhançando-o depois de tanto tempo e é jogado em um caminhão de lixo para ser deixado para morto por Casey e April. No entanto, ele sobrevive e começa a caçar as tartarugas mais uma vez. Tendo tido o suficiente, as tartarugas decidem acabar com a briga longa de uma vez por todas. Depois de muitos obstáculos, as tartarugas se deparam com o Destruidor, e Leonardo acaba por matá-lo. Season 5: As Histórias das Tartarugas Ninjas Ele foi o principal foco do primeiro arco da quinta temporada. Após a morte de Splinter e a destruição do Super Destruidor nas mãos de Leonardo , as tartarugas, April O'Neil , Casey Jones e Karai continuaram com suas vidas diárias, já que Leo recebe maior responsabilidade como sensei no pedido de Splinter. No entanto, Garra de Tigre e um culto subterrâneo dedicado apenas ao Clã do Pé têm planos de trazer o Destruidor com a ajuda de um Demo-dragão chamado Kavaxas. Mas através dos olhos das tartarugas e do pé, nem tudo é como parece quando Kavaxas revela suas verdadeiras cores depois de trazer de volta o Super Destruidor de volta à vida sob a forma de um zumbi vivo. Destruidor, Super Destruidor e o Destruidor Morto-Vivo reapareceram no episódio "O Experimento Frankenstein". Aparições na Série: Temporada 1: 102 - O Surgimento das tartarugas - Parte 2 [ primeira aparição ] 104 - Novo Amigo, Velho Inimigo 108 - Nunca Diga Nunca 109 - O Desafio 110 - Panico nos Esgotos 111 - O Ataque dos S.A.B.E.R.O.S 114 - Garota Nova na Cidade 115 - A Agenda Alien 116 - O Pulverizador 119 - A Estratégia de Baxter 120 - O Inimigo do Meu Inimigo 121 - A Vingança de Karai 122 - O Retorno do Pulverizador 124 - Operação:Libertação 125 - O Confronto - Parte 1 126 - O Confronto - Parte 2 Temporada 2: 201 - A Situação Mutante [ primeira re-aparição ] 203 - Sigam o Líder 206 - Alvo - April O Neil 213 - Minhocaos - Parte 1 214 - Minhocaos - Parte 2 216 - A Mutação Solitária de Baxter Stockman 219 - A Ira do Garra de Tigre 220 - A Lenda de Kuro Kabuto 222 - A Vingança é Minha! 225 - A Invasão - Parte 1 226 - A Invasão - Parte 2 Temporada 3: 301 - Dentro da Floresta ( primeira reaparição - Flashback ) 308 - Busca Interior ( primeira re-aparição - na visão do Leonardo ) 309 - Voltando para Nova York ( primeira re-aparição - notável ) 310 - Caçada á Serpente 311 - O Porco e o Rinoceronte 314 - Casey Jones VS. O SubMundo 316 - Confronto dos Mutanimais 318 - O Veneno Mortal 320 - Os Contos de Yokai 321 - O Ataque do Mega-Destruidor 326 - Aniquilação da Terra, Parte 2 Temporada 4: 401 - Além do Universo Conhecido (Flashback) 407 - A Arena da Carnificina (Flashback) 414 - O Último Desafio da Terra 415 - Cidade em Guerra 416 - Pé Quebrado 417 - O Trifecta de Insecta 420 - O Super Destruidor (Primeira Aparição como Super Destruidor) 421 - O Maior dos Apuros 424 - Contos do Garra de Tigre (Holograma) 425 - Requiem 426 - Owari Temporada 5: 501 - O Rolo do Demo-Dragão (Ilustração) 502 - O Espadachim Oculto (Cadáver) 503 - Coração do Mal (Ressurgimento) 504 - Fim dos Tempos (Primeira e Última Aparição como Destruidor Morto-Vivo) 516 - O Experimento Frankenstein (Ilusão) 518 - Procurando: Bebop e Rocksteady (Mencionado) Categoria:Machos Categoria:Masculino Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Humanos Categoria:O Clã do pe Categoria:Clã do pe Categoria:Os clã do pe Categoria:Vilões Categoria:Caras maus Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Parentes Categoria:Ninja Categoria:Personagens misteriosos Categoria:Assasinos Categoria:Pais